Last of the Bimarias
by Klara32
Summary: The story of a young woman, who was once a princess, but now a captive.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, This is one of the first fanfictions I've written, so helpful criticsm is appreciated. **

**Copyright: I don't own Troy, Achilles, Hector, The Trojan Horse, a car, house, oh sorry. Anyway, don't sue me. I'm broke. You will not get any satisfaction taking my money, because all it is 50cents. If your that desperate, wait until I'm a multi-billionare, and then I'll loan you money.**

**Chapter 1**

Odd how life is. One minute, I'm the Royal Princess of Bimaria. And now I'm captive to one of the world's greatest warriors. I admit maybe it's my fault that I'm in this predicament. But how was** I **supposed to know that we would be ambushed and captured? And how was **I** supposed to know that the Grecians would bring their mightiest warrior? Ok, so I did know that we would be attacked. But everyone should have known that. Well, see we like have one of the most wealthiest and beautiful lands. But everyone wanted our land, and everyone had failed trying to take our land. Not my fault that my father over estimated our enemy. Well, I guess for you to understand what I'm talking about, I guess I'll have to give you the whole story.

My name is Thalia of Bimaria, daughter of King Aegicoros and Queen Aegina of Bimaria. That is how I am princess, and I have no other siblings. I guess that's why father is so worried. Normally, sons take the throne the not the daughters. And it seems that father does not think I am capable to take care of the Bimaria Empire.

"You're only a woman, only 21 summers old. It would be impossible to run the Empire by yourself," Father told me.

I should have known then what Father's intentions were. Marriage. I refused the first time he mentioned. I wasn't ready was my excuse. And I didn't need a man to run the empire.

"Nonsense," he said.

"There are many suitors, all who have their own experience in running empires. It would be wise to at least consider them. If you do not, I will Thalia."

That had meant the discussion was over. I ran out to the Royal Gardens, and took my frustration out by practicing my archery. Taking a bow, I aimed at the marker.

I was ready to pull back the arrow when a voice behind me said, "Your aim is a little off."

Lowering my bow, I turned with a smile to my best friend Alympia.

"Really? Because as I recall, that is exactly how you told me to hold it," I replied grinning.

She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I did, but Amazons fight with swords not arrows," she said sternly gazing at me with a bit mock anger.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "And Amazons used their strength not swords. I've heard you say it before. Well you're an Amazon, not me. And I have to use arrows, because that's the closest I'll ever get in a battle."

I sat down in a huff, angry with all of today's events.

Alympia settled beside me and said "I have heard that your father has found a suitable husband for you."

My gaze turned to her, and I snapped angrily "No husband will be suitable for me. I don't need a man to take care of me."

Alympia who was much older than me smiled and said, " I believed that once too."

We both went into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly a servant came running. " My Lady, the King wishes to see you," she said in a huff

. I waved her away.

"I'll talk to my father later," I said dismissively.

"But My Lady," she protested, " it is urgent.

We are under attack."

Both Alympia and I stood up at this news, and followed the servant back to my father. When we found him, he was pacing in the throne room, while my mother sat on the throne beside my father's with a calm expression. I knew better though. She sat stiffly, watching my father's pacing with a hint of annoyance.

" Would you please stop pacing, My King? It bothers me greatly," she remarked in a slightly annoyed voice.

He did so, but only because he turned his attention towards us.

" Everyone, leave us!" he barked angrily.

I bowed my head apologetically, while everyone else bowed and left.

"Father, I heard that we are under attack. Is this true?" I said now settling beside my mother own my own seat

. He nodded his head in confirmation to my question. He began to pace once more.

"Then why did you not send our warriors to meet the enemy?" I asked watching with my own annoyance as my father paced.

"I did Thalia, but they were defeated. It seems that the warriors brought more than we estimated," my father replied as he stopped his pacing to turn to us.

It was the look on his face that startled me. It was one of sadness. I turned to look at my mother questioningly. She seemed confused herself.

"Aegicoros? We only lost one battle so do not fret so. We shall simply rally more of our troops, and meet the enemy once more," she said, and I felt a tingle of pride from the decisive and firm way my mother spoke.

Father sighed heavily, and once more I felt a small sense of dread and worry.

"Aegina, Thalia, I believe our situation is more worse than we feared."

Those words were the beginning of the many challenges I would face.

**What do you think? Yeah I know corny ending, but I could think of anything else. Chapter 2 and 3 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's Chapter 2. Enjoy. And once again nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nada. Oh wait, I own this computer! Score!**

Chapter 2

"You want us to what?" I cried.

"We can't leave the city, that's what a coward would do."

"Calm down," Father remarked.

He gave us both a solemn look.

"I don't like it either, but it is the only way to keep our bloodline safe. If the Grecians are able to get into the city, I'm afraid that they will wipeout out our bloodline. Retreating from the city is the only way to see that the Royal Line of Bimarias lives on," father said solemnly.

He took mother's hand, and said, "Aegina, I know you love this city, as do I, but I believe this is the only way. I can't feel safe until I know you and Thalia are still alive."

There was a look that passed between them at these words, and mother turned to me with a solemn but stern expression.

"Thalia, no more arguments, we will get all value belongings and go." I sat there stunned.

"Just, like that? We won't fight, but just flee? We can't.."

"Enough Thalia," mother cut me off.

"We are women, and as women no one expects us to fight. No one will worry about your reputation."

Her words stung me. She knew as much as anybody, why this upset me. I had always wanted to fight in battles, but because I was a woman I couldn't. Nodding meekly I slipped of the throne and followed her into the hallway.

"Mygrayon!" father called after us.

Mygrayon, our head priest slipped inside with a respectful bow to us. Obviously, Father wanted to discuss if there are any signs sent by the gods with Mygrayon. I was wary of the whole "gods send us a sign" thing. We found Alympia waiting outside mother's quarters.

She took one look at my face and asked, "What's going on?"

"Father wants us to flee the city like cowards," I whispered, not wanting mother to overhear.

Alympia raised a brow.

"He wants you to leave? Where?" Mother, who had been gathering clothes and other items, as well as ordering servants to prepare food for our journey, turned to us and said, "We shall go to our summer palace in Bryvonia. First we will have to go to Frangipani, and then.." she began to mutter, and continued to finish her tasks.

Alympia and I left her to go to my room, so that I could pack.

"You don't seem so happy about this," Alympia said casually.

"You think?" I snapped. I continued to stuff things into my bags, making sure I brought the right amounts of clothes, jewelry, as well as my daggers with my initials inscribed on them.

Alympia watched me in silence, occasionally handing me things I asked her for.

"I'll go with you," she said as I tied up the string to my bag. I slung it over my shoulder, and turned to look at her.

"You can't do that. You have a child, and need to stay here with your husband."

"Then my family shall go with me," she said decisively.

I shook my head at her, but nothing else was said. We reached my mother's quarters with my belongings. Mother was still inside; doing last minute touches to the rest of the things we would need for our journey.

"Ah, there you are Thalia. Do you have everything you need for our journey?" she asked still searching through her drawers.

I nodded and began to organize all of our things. I handed them to servants, with orders for them to take our items down to the carts so that we would ready to go.

"Alympia wants to go with us," I informed my mother.

"Well that's impossible," she said finally looking at us.

"You have a family Alympia, and I will not allow you to jeopardize your family or yourself, simply because you believe that it is your duty to protect us."

Alympia was determined and looked mother straight in the eye and said, "With all due respect majesty, I think it's my decision on what I do with my family."

A servant gasped at Alympia's boldness, but she continued undeterred, "and I believe that I can take care of you as well as my family.

Besides, Thalia can't take care of herself without me around" I scowled at that, but mother smiled at Alympia's humor.

" I'm impressed, Alympia. But my decision stands firm. I will not allow you to accompany us."

It wasn't a surprise when Alympia bowed respectfully at that and turned to go down to the stables. I was left alone with mother.

"Thalia, help me with this would you?" she asked while struggling with a blanket.

As I went to help her, I noticed that her eyes were red. Had she been crying? We finished folding, and she put it into the last sack. As I studied her, she turned to me and our eyes met. We studied each other for a while before she said sternly,

"Don't dawdle, dear. Let's go." I nodded, and knew that silently we had reached an understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's Chapter 3. If reviews goes well, I'll add more Chapters soon.Anyway, I have no witty comments for you today. Oh wait, wasn't that one? Oh wait that one was wasn't it? Wait! Oh forget it.**

**Copyright: Yo no poseo nada. (I don't own anything. Nada)**

Chapter 3

When we reached the stable there were two carts full of all of our belongings. I found out that the first cart held our provisions, while the second cart held all of our possessions. I found Alympia saddling my favorite horse: Midnight. She nuzzled my head in greeting, and I pet her in return.

"I knew you would want her to go with you, so I prepared her for the journey," she said softly, stroking Midnight's mane.

I smiled gratefully, before I hugged her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry you can't go with us," I murmured taking the reins from her.

She smiled weakly before she said, " I am too."

We gave our farewells, and I lead Midnight over to our caravan.

"Ready to go, princess?" asked Himanri, who was our lead guard.

"Yes," I said, and reluctantly followed.

I found mother with father.

"It's for the best," he was telling her.

She nodded and with an encouraging smile turned to me.

"Ready?" I nodded and nudged Midnight to trot beside my mother's horse

. With Himanri and his right-hand man Alkalfine in the front, my mother and twenty-five servants as well as I behind him, our belongings in carts behind us, and thirty guards in the rear, we made our way out of the palace area, and then out of the city. I noticed that the route we were taking was a secret passage.

"Mother? I've never seen this route before. Where does it lead?" I inquired glancing at my surroundings.

"It's was built long ago, just for this occasion." She answered.

Pointing to a smaller tunnel that was slightly to the left, she said, "Do you see that tunnel? That leads to the north. The route we're taking leads to the south."

I nodded, amazed at everything. Our group was silent and steady, and soon we entered the forest that lay behind the city. I had heard that hadn't explored the forest, but by the steady path we took, someone had obviously traveled this way. I soon began to relax, taking in the comfort of noise and sights around me. I talked with mother, and found that she hadn't meant to be so sharp with me.

"I know how you have a tendency to argue with your Father, and I admit I shouldn't of been so cross with you," she said tugging playfully on my braid.

I smiled at her, because she hadn't done that since I was a child.

"I'm sorry, I acted selfish, Mother. I know how much you love the kingdom too," I apologized with a smile of my own.

"Well, what's done is done," she smiling.

"Now you're 21 summers Thalia, and not yet married," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

I flushed and demanded that we not talk about it. Hunger came after more talking. And we rested for supper. We were served bread and vegetable stew. Then for desert a rich creamy pie with strawberry.

"My favorite," I said grinning at mother who just smiled with amusement.

We set-up camp and rested for the night. On my pallet I rolled to my mother's sleeping form.

"Mother," I whispered, silently hoping she was awake.

She turned to me, her eyes tired but alert.

"Yes, Thalia?"

"I can't help to admit that I'm worried. What will happen if Father doesn't escape the city safely?"

She study me before replying, "Let's just pray to the gods that he will."

I said nothing, and soon after hearing my mother's even breathing, I drifted off to sleep.

After a quick breakfast of porridge with brown sugar, we were on our way again. I found myself enjoying my mother's company, and loving the conversations I had with her. It was around mid-noon, and I felt as if I had really grown to know my mother better.

" I hadn't realized that we knew so little about each other. We have much in common," I observed after a while in my own thoughts.

Smiling at me she said, "Well you are my daughter. It is only natural that we have the same things in common. Perhaps this trip has a silver lining after all."

We talked more and I felt my mood lifting considerably.

But soon my eyes began to tire, and I shifted for a better position on the saddle.

"It's all right, Thalia," mother said observing me.

"I'll keep holds on the reigns." I smiled gratefully and leaned forward to rest my head on Midnight's mane.

I kept myself secure on the saddle by tightening a strap around my waist.

"You don't mind if I take a nap do you, boy?" I asked Midnight softly.

A small neigh was my answer. I smiled, and soon my eyelids slid close, and I drifted off into a contented sleep.


End file.
